


Back in 1994

by Mea_Lux



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bamon, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mea_Lux/pseuds/Mea_Lux
Summary: After escaping the hell that was the Prison World Bonnie tries to readjust to her life back home. How will she deal with the traumas of 1994 and new magical mysteries? Mabey she'll find comfort in a certain vampire.Also available on Fanfiction.net @Mea-Lux
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 39
Kudos: 68





	1. Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own tvd or the characters, if I did this is how season 6 would have gone

——————————————————————  
"I simply cannot wait to go to bed  
tonight and worry about shit I can't control. "

Angry no Livid. That was one word he would use. He'd been to hell and back, just to find himself stuck once again... in hell. The once all-consuming love of his life erased all good memories of him. Taking the easy way out once again. One of the few friends he has Liz Forbes dead.To top that shit off his little witch still stuck in the Prison World first with that psycho Kai and now all alone. All he wanted was some blood bourbon and boobs. In no particular order. The irrate vampire walked into the boarding house, but quickly realized he wasn't alone. The definition of FML. Whoever that is picked the wrong time.

He sensed the intruder in the kitchen so moved immediately. His mouth soon ajar. Shocked at what stood before him.

"Bonnie?" He bearly breathed out. 

"The one and only," She grinned. He held out both his hands and smiled a genuine smile spamming across as his face ear to ear. Bonnie jumped into his embrace. Her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck clinging for dear life. Damon held onto her, his hands on her back as he laughed. He didn't know why he was laughing. It was pure joy. Despite all the bad that happened, it was just them. Damon and Bonnie.

They finally broke the hug after what seemed like forever. Damon set Bonnie down and looked at her. Still amazed she was really here.

"Well someone missed me," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Please I wasn't the one jumping for joy literally," Damon shot back.

Bonnie snorted in response to their usual banter.

"Mabey I missed you a little bit," He said teasingly.

"Just a little bit," She nodded.

"Who else can I annoy," He said.

"I can't believe I'm back," Bonnie said.

"Believe it witchy. Who do wanna tell first so we can celebrate?" Damon said reachining his phone out of his pocket. When a small hand was on his.

"I don't want them to know yet," Bonnie said quicky.

"What?" Damon was truly confused.

"I don't- I can't. They'll have all these questions... and I just got back and I can't not now not yet." She rambled.

"Okay," Damon said. "You can hide out here," He suggests since her shared dorm was out of the question.

"Here?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?" Damon says.

"What about-" Bonnie began.

"Stefan's... busy he's probably not gonna be here the next couple days," Damon cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Elena?" Bonnie said continuing her original inquiry. 

"We're um... " He searched for the right words. "We're taking a break at the moment," Damon. explains trying not to think about his confusing relatonship with the doppelganger at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said giving his shoulder a rub.

"It's fine." He said. Damon placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can stay. No one would come by it'll be like old times am I right." He said with a smirk as he dropped his hands.

"Yeah, I guess," Bonnie sighed. "I made pancakes." She said suddenly.

"I see," Damon said with gritted teeth.

"What?!" Bonnie asked.

"It's just that the last time you made pancakes..." He trailed off.

"They weren't that bad!" Bonnie squealed. That comment earned him an elbow nudge.

"Yeah, they were." Damon chuckled.

"Whatever, they are..." She began as she took a fork full of pancakes and stuffed it in her mouth. "Delicious."

Damon narrowed his eyes then reached over and took a bite of his own. He pretended to carefully calculate the taste. "Hmph. Impressive," he nodded.

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

"Well you did learn from the best," Damon said with his signature smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

The pair grabbed their pancakes after Damon added some whipped cream there weren't any blueberries so he used strawberries to make his signature vampcakes. There wasn't usually an array of fruit since it would probably spoil in a house full of vamps who don't depend on human food.

The pair carried their full plates to the dining room and ate. Light chatter occurred between the two. Damon was explaining how he tried to get her back and Bonnie was explaining to Damon how she actually got back.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Bonnie asked.

"No reason in particular," Damon said nonchalantly. No reason to inform her off anything negative her first day back. 

"Okay," Bonnie said use to his weirdly vague answers.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked. "I stopped keeping track," She added when she observed Damon's puzzled look. She was one who insisted on making a calendar to record the time they were in 1994.

"Since I've gotten back, a month two weeks three days give or take a few."

Bonnie's eyes widened. Not only on the fact she's been gone for nearly half a year but the fact Damon kept track down to the tea.

"How long was I... alone?" She asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"a little under a month," Damon said. He didn't want to get specific on that. The sat in silence as the finished up the rest of their meals.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Bonnie says with a yawn.

"You can take the same room." He said referring to the bedroom across the hall and a door down from his that Bonnie occupied back in the prison world. "There are towels and stuff in the bathroom already. I'll try to find you something to wear," Damon let Bonnie know.

"Thanks," She said with a genuine smile as she carried her dishes to the kitchen.

"But I doubt I have anything BonBon sized," Damon said with a loud sigh. He followed Bonnie to the kitchen dishes in hand.

"Bonbon sized?" Bonnie repeated with a quirked eyebrow. She placed her dishes in the sink

Damon followed suit "Yeah your really tiny." He said with a motion of his hand.

"I am not!" Bonnie argued.

"Yeah you are," Damon shot back.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Most definitely are,"

"Your just tall!"

"You're just short!"

"I don't have enough energy for this," Bonnie said as she made her way out the kitchen.

"Ha, I won," Damon said wearing a grin.

\-------------------------------------

A/N:  
What do you guys think of the story so far? The reason I'm writing this is, first when Bonnie came back from the prison world her character was just angry and vengeful. But the girl had PTSD and they never really touched on how a person would feel after being isolated so long. I'm not even gonna get into how the show overlooks many serious issues throughout the seasons *eye roll*. Second I want a badass Bonnie. So I'm writing one. I believe Damon deserves better than Elena erasing her memories. Anyways its gonna be emotional and full of drama. But I have great plans. So stick along for the ride... if you dear.

Sincerely

~A


	2. Nightmares

"She didn't know what hurt more the pain in her chest or the cuts she wore. But what she knew was. They broke her all the same"

She peeled off her clothes and stepped under the pipe. She let the water run through her hair and down her back. She moved the faucet each minute to get it as hot as she could bear. It did sting, but it was not as painful as what the young witch endured in 1994.

She looked down at the healing scars on her abdomen. They should be fully healed by now. Right? They were not. She dug and scratched at those same scabbed over wounds. Gifted to her courtesy of the Satan reincarnate himself. It's a wonder she did not have an infection or anything. She hurt herself. To feel. Feel something, anything other than the pain of being alone. The burning and pulling when you dig. Then the fiery sting when water crashed against the open wound.

When you're all alone, isolated from everyone. You realize. Sometimes the physical pain can drown out the emotional. But no it doesn't last. It can never last. She hated dying again, hated being stuck with Kai, she hated the way he hurt her, she hated that when it was all over she was truly and utterly alone. Anger resided around her heart but deep, deep inside was sadness. Wounds scab over and heal. If only there was some type of scab for her heart.

She felt the tears pooling in her emerald eyes. Again. Every night she was alone and it became too much she would go outside and scream. Scream as her magic would flow out of her forcefully. Her power filed with anger frustration and hurt, liking every branch every innocent flower on the ground. Like clockwork. She would cry.

"Don't cry don't cry don't cry," She repeated her mantra. "You are finally home," She tried to convince herself with a false smile. But it didn't last long. The tears pushed through but she held in the sobs. The few that escaped were muffled by a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm home. In not in 1994. Nope, I'm not. I'm home. I. Am. Home." She repeated her words broken by quiet whimpers and sobs.

A knock interrupted her. "Hey witchy," A voice called through the doors.

"What do want, Damon," She said trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible but her voice cracked a little. Hopefully, the water drowned out her cries of pain.

"I came to deliver some clothes. You ok?" He said.

"Yeah, come in, I'm fine," Bonnie said. Anyone could hear the strain in her voice.

Damon entered and placed the clothes on the vanity. "I heard crying," He said. "Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

"I wasn't crying I got some shampoo in my eye," Bonnie said.

There was a momentary pause. "Okay," Damon said. "Well I'll leave you to it," he said shutting the door behind him.

"You are home. I am home. I am safe." She said.

Bonnie got out the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair. She sees a black t-shirt and blue and white pajama pants with little bear prints and grey socks sitting by the sink. She throws on the outfit and heads out the bathroom.

Bonnie sees Damon standing in the hallway it looked like he's stifling a laugh.

Towel still wrapped in her head. "What," she asked.

"Nothing," He said waving a hand dismissively.

"What," Bonnie repeats.

"You look absolutely adorable," He said referring to the way his clothes fit the small woman. The shirt reached her thighs the length of a minidress and Bonnie was forced to fold over the waist of the pants.

"Says the one who owns teddy bear PJ's," Bonnie said poiting to the pattern on the much too large pants.

"Don't be mad you look extra tiny in my clothes. It's okay to be bonbon sized." Damon said.

"Whatever. You don't have anything smaller?" She asked.

"No, I usually don't have small women's clothes laying around my room." He sighed "Unfortunately."

"You're gross," Bonnie said.

"I know," Damon said with a wag of his eyebrows as he goes back into his room.

Bonnie trails after him.

"Do you- Wait, Ms Cuddles," Bonnie exclaimed as she ran to the bear seated on Damon's bed.

"Hey don't drop my pillows," Damon said.

"Why is she on your bed?" Bonnie inquired as she hugged the bear to her chest.

"You know safekeeping," Damon explained as he leaned next to his fireplace.

"Really? The middle of your bed?" Bonnie said.

"It called hiding in plain sight Judgey. It looks like just another stuffed animal on a bed." Damon explained.

"Mhmm," Bonnie said as she narrowed her eyes then proceeded to head to the door.

"Where are you taking her," Damon said.

"With me," Bonnie said matter of factly. She studied Damon's face. "Aw you wanted to cuddle with Ms Cuddles," Bonnie teased the older vampire.

"Pft, no it's just a bear," Damon said defending himself.

"Yeah right," Bonnie said as she turned back towards the door and made her way out.

About ten seconds later, "You wouldn't happen to have a blow dryer or flat iron or anything?" She asked.

"Check the bathroom at the end of the hall. " Damon said.

"That's Stefan's bathroom," Bonnie said.

"You know him and his hero hair," Damon said.

"Okay,"

"Anything else?" Damon asked.

"Can I get a silk scarf or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do you need silk?"

"Satin would do, but your too bougie for that,"

"I'm no-" Damon began

"Yes you are Mr-I-only-wear-John-Varvatos," Bonnie said motioning to the top she was currently wearing.

"Don't complain that's probably the smallest thing in my wardrobe. And second, you need silk for?

"I can't go to bed without tying up my hair," she explains.

"Tying up your hair?" he asked with a confused look.

"We lived together for months and you never have seen me tie my hair up."

"I have on more than occasion. You wrap that thingy on your head - I don't question women and their hair." Damon explains.

"Silk please," she said with a stretched-out hand.

"Fine, "he moved towards his dresser and rummaged through one of the bottom draws and pulled out a colorful silk scarf. He handed it to Bonnie.

"Hermes what a surprise,"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I do own satin by the way," Damon added.

"Oh really ?" Bonnie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not, what am a barbarian?" He said his words full of sarcasm. "Anything else you want to take from me?"

"Nope, all good." She said with a satisfied smile as she walked out his door.

"Great," he mumbled.

Bonnie laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was only eight pm and she was exhausted. But couldn't fall asleep for her life. The clock was nearing ten when the sleep finally took over.

\-------------------------------

She felt the throbbing pain in her abdomen one hand pressing on the wound bound with gause and medical tape the other holding the cool metal device in hand. She tried her best to maneuver through the hospital quickly and quietly. When she sees him.

"Going somewhere?" He smiles his devilish smile.

"Kai," She breaths out.

She turns and attempts to run but it's as though her feet are cemented to the ground. Kai gets closer and closer. Until he's right in front of her.

His hand gripped her right forearm tightly causing the ascendent to drop and shatter into a million pieces as it touched the tile floor.

"No! Get away from me!" She screams as she tries to push him away. But she feels so weak.

Kai's hand starts to glow a bright reddish-orange as he siphons away her magic. "Shouldn't have tried to cross me. I was willing to work together." He said.

"Go to hell," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"I'll meet you there," he said with a wicked smile as he absorbed more of Bonnie's power.

"No no no stop..." She cries.

"Hey it's just me," a different voice calls. The dream begins to fade away and there's someone over her.

"Get away from me," she wrestles the strong hands.

"Bonnie calm down," the voice says.

"Get away!" Bonnie exclaims as she uses her magic to slam the intruder to the wall across from the bed.

He makes a grunting sound. "What the hell?!"

"Oh my God! Damon." Bonnie said with wide eyes. As she climbed out of the bed.

"I'm fine. Are you." Damon asked as he stood up.

"Yeah... I'm- I'm fine," Bonnie hesitated.

"You didn't sound fine, " He said.

"It was just a bad dream," Bonnie explains as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Bad dream huh?" Bonnie lowered her head. "How long have you been having these nightmares?" Damon asked as he sat beside her.

"I never said," She began but realized there was no point in denying the truth. "When I... a little while after you left. Then when I was alone they got worse. I would barely sleep. And when I did I'd have dreams I was back and now I dreamt that I was back in the prison world and... I can't sleep,"

"You shouldn't have been alone," Damon began. "I tried non-stop to get you back."

"I know you did," Bonnie said

Damon stood up and began to walk to the door. " Come on," he said with a beckon of his hand.

Bonnie looked at him like he grew another head.

Damon did an exaggerated eyeroll and groan. Then walked back to Bonnie and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said as Damon walked to his room. "put me down Damon," she repeats tapping his back.

"Sure thing," Damon said as he dropped her on his mattress. Damon then proceeded to jump on the bed next to her and folded his arms behind his head.

"Ah this is nice," He grinned.

"Why am in your bed," Bonnie turned to him.

"Well," Damon said as he turned on his side to face her " I thought I could use my vampy mind powers to give you a good dream."

"Um.." She began.

"You need sleep," Damon said.

"I don't know I don't want to catch anything," Bonnie said fiddling with the bedsheet.

"Haha very funny. No one has been in this bed since I've been back." Damon explains.

"Really?" Bonnie's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes I'm 76 % sure," Damon confirms.

She scoffed. Bonnie then proceeded to climb under the burgundy sheets.

"Comfy?"

She nods

"Now give me your hand." Bonnie obliged. "Close your eyes open your mind completely. It's a little difficult getting into witches' heads." Damon explains. Bonnie does as she told.

She is laying in her back the ground is soft but firm. She sits up and realizes she is on a Beach. The bright blue sky reflected on the water giving a light tint. The waves moved towards shore crashing into the sand then quickly retreating.

"How's this?" Bonnie hears Damon say. She turns to see him on his back with shades on and arms folded behind his head.

"It's amazing, thank you," Bonnie says.

"No problem," He says.  
Bonnie lays down and looks at the sky. "What if my brain made all this up to cope with being alone?" Bonnie says not realizing she was thinking out loud.

"You're not alone," Damon said.

There was a burning silence.

"Good Night Damon" Bonnie says

"Night little bird" Damon replies.

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in my bag when writing the first couple paragraphs don't worry I'm good lol. This story ain't gone be so emotional for the entire thing's so don't worry.
> 
> I posted the first two to chapters back to back so you guys could get a feel for the story so you could decide if you like it or not. If you do, I'm glad. If not it's ok if it's not your cup of tea. Mabey try my other fanfics. But overall thank you all for reading.
> 
> Later
> 
> ~A


	3. Unfortunate

"No one's gonna want you if you cry for help"

When she woke up she felt different. Literally. She wasn't in her own bed for sure. She opened her eyes and was met with dim light from outside she assumed the sun was rising.

She began to move but felt a shift beside her. She rolled to her other side and began to stretch her arms and legs when she feels something catch her writs.

"Morning Judgey," A voice greets her.

"Damon?" Bonnie says in a tired voice she looks up and sees he caught her hand right before it hit the headboard. Ouch.

"Yes?" He says placing her hand down.

"I'm really here?!" Bonnie says with more energy. It wasn't a dream this time she was really home.

"Yep," Damon said.

"Why is it so dark?" Bonnie asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Questions questions, " Damon said.

"Damon, " Bonnie says in a more stern tone.

"It's around six, " He says.

"In the morning?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, " He confirms.

"Oh, " Bonnie says

"It's Tuesday by the way, " Damon said with not a care in the world.

"What!? I slept for the whole day" Bonnie asked aghast.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird. Probably a witchy power nap or something," He shrugs.

"We're you here the whole time?" Bonnie asked.

"Mhmm got up once or twice, " Damon nods.

"Why... you could... but... what?" Bonnie said confused why he didn't just leave her be.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle seeing Bonnie so flustered. "I wanted to make sure you were still breathing. You clearly needed your rest," Damon explains.

There was a beat

"So you just watched me sleep?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Damon teases. They both laugh. "We had some nice conversations." He adds

"Huh?" Bonnie snaps her head in his direction.

"You talk in your sleep witchy, " Damon said in a singy-song tone.

"So you've told me on many occasions." Bonnie began. "What exactly did I say?"

He shrugs. "You drool. Like a lot" he spouted randomly.

"I do not drool," Bonnie defends herself.

"Tell that to my pillow," Damon said. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Well I'm on the mood for some breakfast," He said raising up from the bed.

"You hungry?" He asked turning to look at the brunette in his bed.

"I guess," She nods.

"Well lucky for you you have the best chief, " Damon said proudly as ever.

"Cocky much, "Bonnie teased as he walks out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Bonnie and Damon were seated at the dining table munching on their breakfast. Damon prepared omelets with toast and Bonnie made the coffee.

"How long do you plan on hiding away from the rest of the Scooby gang?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She said, "I dont have to stay here. I really dont want to be a bother," Bonnie rambled on.

Being out of 1994 everything was still so surreal. The young witch didn't know what to do. She knows when she announces her big arrival eveyrone will be all over her and curious about how she escaped the prison world. But just thinking about 1994 has her stomachs in knots. She can't stand the simple thought of being But somehow being with Damon felt safe.

"You can stay as long as you want," Damon said reaching across the table to give her hand a squeeze. She picked at the food on her plate. Damon noticed. She did the same with the pancakes yesterday. "I thought you were hungry," Damon said.

"Oh," She looked down at her half-eaten meal. "I'm full,"

There was a beat

"I think I should pick up some clothes from my dorm if I'm gonna be staying here," Bonnie suggested.

"You dont like my clothes?"Damon said in fake hurt.

"This is twice my size," Bonnie said pointing to the outfit she was currently wearing. She had on a pair of grey sweatpants still loose on her waist despite pulling the drawstrings as tight as possible and a navy blue hoodie.

"Seems to fit perfectly to me," He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha very funny," Bonnie said her words full of sarcasm.

"You sure you're ready to socialize?" Damon asked. He knew it took himself a minute to get used to life in the real world. He can't imagine what Bonnie might be feeling right now.

"No socializing is necessary I'll just pick up a few things and be on my way. Caroline and Elena won't notice." Bonnie explains simply.

"Ok. You wanna go now?" He asked. They was no point in trying to change the mind of the stubborn witch,

"Yeah, everyone would be in a class by the time we get there," She said standing up.

After clearing the table they threw their shoes on and hopped they hopped in Damon's car. It was a black mustang. It stayed in the garage most of the time because Damon preferred his notorious blue Camaro. But being as it was blown up along with half of The Grill it wasn't quite useable.

They drove the 45 minutes to Whitmore in mostly silence. Bonnie kept her gaze fixated out the window. As they finally reached Whitmore Damon parked in the nearest parking lot to Bonnie's dorm. He however noticed an increase in her heart rate as they arrived. There were a few students scattered around the area but looked like the majority was in classes or something of the sort.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just got back from a place with a maximum population of 3. How do you think I'm doing?" Bonnie sighed then climbed out of the car.

The pair walked into the building and took the elevator to the dorm. Bonnie hesitates when she reaches for the door.

"It's empty," Damon said reassuring her.

She lets out a breath and enters the room. It looks the exact same way as when she left. But super tidy. (which was probably curtesy of Caroline's stress cleaning) Bonnie moved to the right side where her bed was and ran a hand across the sheets. She then reached under the bed and pulled out a blue and white duffle bag.

Damon took a seat on the end of her bed and watched as she began packing some items in the bag

"I gonna change," Bonnie said making her way into her bathroom with a few pieces of clothing in hand.

"Have fun," Damon said. He moved to the nightstand beside the bed and peaked in. Nothing interesting just some random items like jewelry makeup some writing supplies. He pulled the next one and found something that looked like a photo album.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie calls from in the bathroom.

"Nothing." Damon lied as he continued his snooping.

"You're too quiet," She said as she emerged from the bathroom in a pair of grey jeans and a dark purple long-sleeved top.

"Stop going through my drawers," Bonnie said nudging Damon away from her nightstand. She moves to her bag and puts the sweatshirt and sweatpants she was previously wearing in it. Bonnie turns her head and sees Damon holding something.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked trying to take it out his hand but he pulls away. She looks down and sees the first page of her photo album.

It was a picture of her Caroline Elena and her Grams. She sits on the bed next to him and stares at the picture. Back when times were simpler. Before the vampires, witches all the death. Innocent little middle schoolers whose biggest worries were if they had the newest shoes or if you'd get a 100 percent on the next spelling test. That innocence was long gone.

"Grams took us to visit Whitmore. Since she was a professor here." She adds. "Then she took us out for ice cream. I got some on my shirt." She pointed to a light stain on her white top in the photo.

Damon had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry about your grams," He said.

"I know,"

Back in 1994

"And you are a homicidal vampire with no remorse for others," Bonnie shouted. This one of the many screaming matches held between the witch and vampire in the prison world. The first month of shared solitude could be described with one word.

Tension

"Why should I care about other people?! Look where selflessness' gotten YOU!" Damon shouted back.

"ME! YOU pinned over an evil bitch for A HUNDRED YEARS then her fucking doppelganger for like FOUR!" Bonnie stressed.

"I don't need an INCOMPETENT witch telling me about MY life choices!" Damon returned.

"I'M an incompetent witch?" Bonnie repeats in disbelief.

"Yep you couldn't even do that same tomb spell yourself let alone get us out the hell out of here," He said flailing his arms.

"Right and got my grandmother killed," She said in an all to calm tone. Tears fight to swell in her eyes but she keeps them at bay. She folded her arms and began to move toward the front door.

"No wait," Damon went after her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Bonnie states coldly as she continued her venture down the hallway.

"Witchy come on," Damon said.

Bonnie ignores and opens the front door just for Damon to push it close. "Wait. I crossed a line..." He began.

Bonnie turned around and began making her way to the back door.

"...and I often say and do stuff I should say and do," He continues.

"Don't give two shits," Bonnie said in a singy song voice.

Damon moves in front of her blocking her exit she immediately turns away again "I'm sor - " he begins and Bonnie turns around.

" I'm sor- apologetic," Damon continues.

"Your apologetic," She said with risen brows. 

"Yeah," Damon nods.

She scoffs, "What type of crap-ass apology is that?" She stated.

"Bonnie I'm really... ugh," He sighed. "sorry" He finally said.

"For everything. I am responsible for a lot of the shit that went wrong in your life and I am sincerely sorry," He expressed. Bonnie could see in his face it was genuine.

"Ok," She said and made her way up the stairs of the boarding house and shut her door.

Later that evening she told him:  
"And you are somewhat forgiven"  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie cleared her throat, "I uh got everything I need." she said standing up. Damon put the album back where he found it and stood up taking the duffel bag in his hand.

"What did you pack?" Damon asked exaggerating the weight of the bag. "You're not moving in with me are you bonbon?" He quipped.

Bonnie rolled hid eyes and pushed him out the door. There was no reason to stay any longer than needed.

"I wouldn't mind your the only one who can come close to beating me in Scrabble," He said pressing the elevator button.

"Well we don't all have 100 plus years of vocabulary," Bonnie said

"Oh now you making me sound old," Damon said with a face of disgust.

"You are old," Bonnie stated. The elevator arrived and they entered in.

"I am eternally 25 thank you very much," Damon states proudly of his immortality.

"25 going on 180 right," She said with a laugh.

"Well, vampires are awesome so I have no complaints." He said.

"So are witches," Bonnie defends herself. The door opens again and a pair of chatting students enter and Damon notices Bonnie tense up.

Damon leaned into her ear "Yeah well I get to bite people," He whispered as if it was the best thing in the world.

Bonnie let a laugh temporarily drawing the attention of the two students. "And that's good how?" She said in a whisper leaning back to him.

"If you were a vampire you'd know." He whispered in her ear again. The elevator came to a stop at the main level and the students got off first. "God forbid. Who'd want to deal with that heightened judgyness," Damon said in a regular volume as they got off the elevator.

"Define 'heightened judgeyness' " Bonnie said as they made their way back to the car.

\--------------------------------------

The raven-haired vampire and brunette little witch was silently listening to the radio when Bonnie spoke up.

"How did you deal with coming back?" Bonnie asked. Damon was the only other person who experienced life in 1994 so Bonnie was curious about how he fell back into life in the real world. She honestly wanted to be told that it was easy. That once reunited with all the people you miss and love everything goes back to normal. But there was a totally different reality she had to face.

"It was hard. I saw my brother first. Then I went to see Elena. "Damon explained, saying Elena's name as if it were poison. "But turns out she erased her memories of our entire relationship,"

"What?!" Bonnie said aghast. "Damon I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

"Damon," She said her voice full of empathy.

"Yes, it hurts but I'm in no mood to be chasing after another doppelganger."

Bonnie stayed silent. She could see the pain written all over her face.

"And I know I shouldn't be telling you this in your current condition. " Damon began.

"What condition?" She quirked a brow.

He took his eyes off the road to look at her. "Your PTSD slash anxiety,"

"I do not have PTSD nor anxiety," Bonnie said.

"Yes which is which is why your heart rate spiked when two harmless people entered the elevator," Damon stated.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said quietly. They both knew that was a blatant lie.

"Sheriff Forbes passed away," Damon said slowly.

Bonnie was silent for a moment. "Oh my God." She spoke finally. "Oh my God, I need to call Care. Give me your phone,"

"She's ok," Damon said not taking he eyes of the wheel. 

"Her mom just died she is not ok!" Bonnie said.

"Trust me she's fine. Flipped the switch and everything," He said with nonchalance.

"What?" Bonnie was taken back by that statement. A humanity-less vamp was on the top five list of fucked up and difficult shit to deal with in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, Stefan called blondie isn't causing any trouble. She said to give her a year she'll flip it back on I was all for it but you know the dramatic Elena and Saint Stefan" Damon said.

"Wow," Bonnie said. She began to process all the information she just received. Elena just erased the memories and broke up with the "all-consuming love of her life". Liz Forbes who was like a mother to her passed away and Caroline turned her emotions off so she wouldn't feel the pain of her mother's death. No one can catch a break in Mystic Falls.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"Your girlfriend erased you from her life literally, and one of your closest friends died," Bonnie said slowly.

"Thank's for the concern but I'm fine," Damon laughed it off.

"No, you not," Bonnie said.

"Yes I am," Damon said.

"At this point, I know you better than you know yourself so don't you dear get all sad and frustrated and layout in the middle of the road just to end up eating people," Bonnie stated firmly.

The witch certainly knew him, and his pattern of reckless behavior. "I wouldn't do that," Damon shook his head.

"Oh really,"

"I wouldn't do that now. I have my best friend to worry about," He states matter of factly.

Bonnie's cheeks began to turn red "Who's said your my best friend," She said turning her head toward the window to hide her blush which would have been noticeable if not for her skin tone.

"Me," Damon stated.

"Oh please, you think years of being frenemies then months of sharing a house and making vampcakes every day would earn you the status of "best friend"," Bonnie said fighting back a wide grin.

"Absolutely," Damon said holding a smile of his own.

"Well... I'll consider," She said.

"So how are you dealing with everything?" Damon asked.

The smile on her face faded. "I'm... getting used to the noise and everything. I'm overall fine,"

He didn't have to listen to her heartbeat to know she was lying. He sighed. "No your not,"

"I'm upset yes and vengeful," Bonnie said.

"That's it?" Damon asked.

If only he knew what happened in 1994. "We're not doing this," Bonnie said in an exasperated tone.

"Bonnie, what happened back in 1994?"

As soon as the words entered her ears all the life drained from her face. That's the last thing she wanted to think about. Everything came crashing to the front of her mind. The loneliness. The hurt. All the pain. Physically and mentally. She felt the pain of Kai strangling her. The tight feel of his hands around her neck suffocating her.

"Stop the car," She barely managed to croak out. She was breathing heavily and her stomach was turning in knots.

"Judgey, what's going on?" Damon asked.

She felt the pain of the rough rope rubbing against her wrists when he tied her up.

"Stop the car!" she shouted.

Bonnie frantically pulled off her seatbelt and pushed the car door open. Damon vamp sped to her side as she nearly tumbled out the car.

She felt the pain of each time he siphoned her. His hands burning against her skin. Pulling her magic ounce by ounce until-

She emptied all the contents of her stomach onto the floor in front of her. She closed her eyes and fought back the burning tears. If she didn't cry she can play it off as a stomach bug she thought. It most definitely wasn't the memories of 1994 being flooded to the front of her mind that caused her to hurl up her entire digestive system.

"Hey Bonnie," Damon said cupping the sides of her face. "Look at me, "He brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm shouldn't have asked. You're going to be okay," He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot. Anywho... so recap. Bonnie wants Damon to keep her return a secret but can he oblige to her wishes? If so for how long? Bonnie's still not coming to terms with her PTSD will she let Damon help her?   
> *  
> As always thank you for reading and stay tuned in for more.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I actually winged it the majority of this chapter but it came out pretty decent. I thought I was writing Damon too soft then I really thought about it. We only ever see Damon in love with Elena so we don't really know how he treats other women he cares about besides Bonnie or maybe Rose and we dont get a lot of either. So I'm just sticking with my gut on this.

"I'm fucked up. I'm black and blue. I'm built for it. I'll be abused."-Kehlani

After they made it back to the house Bonnie went straight to her room locking the door behind herself. Damon left her alone until around noon when he made her a sandwich for lunch. Which she insisted he leave by the door.

When Damon began dinner around six Bonnie finally left her domain. She offered to help in the kitchen pretending as though the incident on the road never happened. Damon assumed she wished for no mention of it for the rest of the evening and he obliged.

Their dinner was mostly silent aside from some light convo. Damon noticed Bonnie didn't pick her food that much this time. After they finished dinner and cleaned up and Damon decided he'd give Bonnie some space and spend the rest of the evening in his room.

"Damon?" Bonnie stopped him in his tracks. He turned around.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure," Damon agreed. "I'll pick the movie you get the drinks and popcorn,"

"Why do you get to pick the movie?" She challenged.

"Because you always pick the same ones," He replied walking to the living room.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and began scouring the kitchen for some snacks. When she entered the living room she put the snacks on the coffee table. Then sat on the sofa next to Damon. They started off with Jurrasic Park then two more movies of Damon choice. It was around 10:30 in the middle of the third movie and Bonnie's head was on Damon's shoulder and the little witch was dosing off.

Damon gave her a gentle nudge. "I think its time for bed,"

Bonnie nods and stands up with a yawn and stretch. The pair heads up the carpeted stairs of the boarding house.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked when he saw Bonnie heading to her room.

"To bed," She retorted.

"No cuddling and vampire dreams?" Damon asked with a fake pout.

"No, I'll be fine tonight," Bonnie said in a tired voice.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Damon further questioned. He didn't want a repeat of last night and with what happened this morning a repeat is more than likely.

"Good night Damon," She said going into her bedroom.

"Night," Damon calls going into his own room.

She tossed and turn under her sheets, but the sleep would not take her. Half of her body hungry for rest the other half desperate to stay awake in order to avoid any possible nightmares. She flipped to lay on her back to stared at the ceiling and began to count the long panels of wood. After doing that a few times she figured maybe some water would help, so decided to venture to the kitchen.

She pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and began to take a few sips.

"Whatcha doing," Bonnie jumped from the sudden intrusion and the water went down the wrong pipe. She coughed a few times then chastised "Oh god! Damon, don't do that,"

"Why are you still up?" He asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Why are you up?" Bonnie countered.

"I asked you first," Damon challenged.

"I asked you second," Bonnie said wearily as she drank her water. Damon raised his eyebrows in an expression that read 'that's the best you could do?'

She sighed. "I was getting a snack. You?"

"I didn't hear your heartbeat in your room," Damon explains.

"Oh that's not creepy at all," Bonnie quipped.

"I'm a vampire it's not like need sleep. You on the other hand," He said.

"Wants a snack," She lied.

"No you don't," Damon said.

"Fine I don't," Bonnie put the remainder of the water back in the fridge."I'm going to bed,"

Damon watched as she pushed past him out of the kitchen. "But not because you said so," She added.

"Mhm nighty night don't let the vampires bite," Damon called towards her.

When Bonnie returned to bed she realized she was back at square one. So she got out of bed deciding to bite the bullet. Leaving her room and going to the left (the opposite way to the staircase) this time and slowly pushed in the door to Damon's room.

"Couldn't resist me?" Damon asked apon her entry.

"Shut up, your... mattress... is more comfortable," She said closing the door behind herself.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

Bonnie climbs on the left side. Damon was above the covers so he lifted up the sheets so Bonnie could get under them.

She laid on her side facing him and Damon did the same. He held out his hand and Bonnie placed hers on top of his. She closed her eyes and opened her mind ready to be transported to a peaceful dreamland.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed since the accident and Bonnie and Damon stayed in the Boarding house. Damon assumed the nightmares were getting better because the previous night he didn't have to go into Bonnie's head and according to her steady heartbeat she seemed at peace. However, the raven-haired vampire was still A trying to convince Bonnie to tell the others of her return. And B trying to figure out a way to ask what happened in the Prison world, without it leading to sudden breakdowns.

"Vampcakes," Damon said as he placed Bonnie's plate of vampire-face pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks," She said. "So what's the plan for the day?" She inquired.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked taking a seat in front of his own plate of 'vampcakes'

"You're always planning something. Since there's always some new big bad in Mystic Falls that needs be taken care of." Bonnie continued.

"Nope, it's been weirdly quite. So I'll probably do some reading, watch movies and play board games with my judgey little witch and plan to take over the world. You know the usual Pinky," He explains.

"No, you would be Pinky. I would be Brain," Bonnie states.

"You're joking. I'm definitely Brain," Damon said.

"No, I'm very strategic so I'd be Brain," She argues.

"So am I. Plus I have more experience," Damon defends himself.

"Once again because your an old man," Bonnie said.

"Exactly Isn't brain older than Pinky?" He asked.

"Their cartoon rats Damon. Age doesn't apply. Plus your like the definition of comedic relief so you would be Pinky." She replied.

"I knew you loved my sarcasm and inappropriate jokes," Damon said with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes.

They were finishing up their breakfast when Damon says "I'm stepping out for a moment, you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I don't need a baby sitter," Bonnie stated. 

"Just asking," Damon said with false surrender.

"I'll probably work on some spells and stuff," She said. She had brought a few Grimores from her dorm to practice. She's only got her magic back over a month of ago and could definitely do some brushing up.

"Ok, have fun Bonica Magica," He teases.

"No," Bonnie said trying to hold in her laughter. "You've surpassed nickname capacity,"

"We'll see about that," He said making his way out the boarding house. As soon as he was in his car he received a phone call.

"Hello," Stefan said

"Yep, what's up," Damon spoke into the phone.

"How far are you?" he asked.

"I just left home,"

"Ok meet us at the Whitmore Library,"

"Us?" Damon questioned.

"Yes Elena and I," Stefan replied. He could hear Damon's eye roll through the phone.

"Alright I'll be there," Damon said hanging up the phone. This day was already looking down.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"I understand things are difficult for both of you-"

"-It's not like she remembers anything to be upset about," Damon cut in with a passive-aggressive tone.

Elena just sighed.

"But we need to work together to help Caroline." Stefan continued.

The trio was at the top level of the Whitmore library in a semi-secluded area. They were discussing the plan to turn on Caroline's humanity switch.

"Elena and I agreed we should vervain Caroline and keep her in the cellar until she turns her emotions back on," Stefan said and Elena nodded.

Yeah, that's gonna be a problem Damon thinks to himself. "Is all of that really necessary?" He shrugged.

"Caroline almost killed someone," Elena stressed.

"Well, you did say almost so..." Damon chimed in.

"She made it pretty clear she won't hesitate to kill if we tried to get her to flip the switch. Which we have, so it's only a matter of time before she actually kills." Stefan explained.

"Ok so let's just wait until she makes a move, but don't bring her to the boarding house," Damon tries to say in the least suspicious way possible.

"And why not?" Elena challenged.

"When has anyone managed to stay trapped in that cell? We need something full proof." He explained.

"Ok, I'll try to figure something out," Stefan offered "But we're still keeping that as a backup," He said referring to the original plan.

"So have you guys figured out an emotional trigger yet?" Damon inquired

"No." Elena began, "I tried and I think I broke down some barrier but then I suggested Stefan try and..."She trailed off.

"I think I only brought out some sort of anger," Stefan said recapping the previous events.

The group continued to discuss their plan to help Caroline. They decided that Elena will try to coax her into turning her emotions on. But, by the end of the week if that fails they will lock Caroline in the boarding house cellar. Nearing the end of their group meeting, Elena left first because she had to get to class. Then Stefan and Damon walked to the parking lot.

"How's everything going on your end? "Stefan asked.

Damon furrowed his brows for a second then realized he was referring to his (now nonexistent) plan to get Bonnie out of the Prison World. "Great," Damon said.

"So you've found a way to get Bonnie back?" Stefan asked. He and Bonnie were never super close but he cared about her and her death wasn't something he took lightly.

"We will all be seeing Bonnie really soon," Damn said. He didn't want to lie to his brother but that doesn't mean he can't withhold information.

"That's great to hear, let me know if I can do anything to help," Stefan offers.

"Thanks, but everything's handled already," Damon replied.

"You seem content," Stefan said.

"Content?" Damon repeated.

"Mabey it's because you found a way to get Bonnie back. I know you said you guys grew closer over those months together so it must be difficult for you for her to be there and you here. But you're not as moody and depressed" Stefan explained. Damon told him some of what went down in the prison world and he wasn't surprised. The vampire and which certainly butt heads but at the end of the day they cared for one another.

"I was never moody or depressed," Damon remarked.

Stefan shrugged, "I'm probably gonna be moving back into the boarding house soon," Before the magical barrier was lifted from Mystic Falls both Stefan and Damon had been staying in apartments near Whitmore. Damon jumped at the chance to return home but Stefan decided to take his time.

"Why?" Damon inquired.

"Because I live their too," Stefan replied. What was up with his brother today "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted that house all for yourself," He added.

"Who says I don't? Or are you getting lonely?" Damon teased.

"I honestly just want my old bed," Stefan said.

"So when are you moving back?" Damon asked.

"Tomorrow or the day after. As soon as I can." He explains.

"Great I'll keep that in mind, " Damon said giving his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, so if you decided to turn our house into a brothel please deal with it," Stefan said.

Damon loudly gasped, "I would never!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's not supposed to rain today," He said suddenly looking up at the sky. It went from a clear blue to gloomy grey in a matter of seconds.

"Probably a passing cloud," Damon said. It began to lightly drizzle.

"That's weird," Stefan said. Damon looked towards him. "The air feels..."

"Witchy," Damon filled in for him.

"Yeah, it's like there's magic in the air,"

"I'm gonna go," Damon said climbing into his car.

"Later," Stefan said hurrying to his own car not wanting to be caught in the rain. Call it brothers intuition but he felt as though Damon was hiding something.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Honey I'm home, " Damon called out exaggeratedly upon entering the door.

He passed through the living room and entered the kitchen and didn't see Bonnie. "Hey Judgey where are you?"He calls into the empty house as he walks up the stairs. She wasn't in her room or his room. Matter of fact he couldn't even hear another heartbeat in the house.

Journeying back downstairs he looks around and sees the back doors to the garden unlocked. Venturing out her see her standing in the rain that gotten really heavy from the previous drizzle.

"What the hell are you doing in the rain?" He calls about from the doorway. "Hey, Judgey!" He shouts again.

He begins to walk toward her quickly getting soaked from the rain. "Please don't tell me you're responsible for this sudden hurricane. This jacket is dry clean only."

When she wouldn't turn around he walked in front of her to get her attention. "What the..." He trailed off.

Her eyes were glazed over and directed towards the sky and she was completely still.

"Bonnie," He said waving a hand in front of her face. When that failed he shook her shoulder. "Bonnie snap out of it, " lighting struck nearby, and Damon his head in that direction. The rain began to ease up but was still pretty heavy.

"Damon?" Bonnie said confused.

"What the hell was that!?" Damon snapped.

"What was what?!" Bonnie shot back.

"The rain? Thunder? Lightning? When you said you were working on spells, " he noticed she was shivering.

"I don't know, " Bonnie said.

He took over his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Let's get inside, " He said. Leading them back to the boarding house.

"I honestly have no idea what happened. One minute I was working on spells next thing I know. Rain." Bonnie said recaping the events.

"You just got your magic back it's prone to go haywire. But I didn't know you could control the weather." Damon adds.

"I didn't know either, " She said.

There was a beat until Damon spoke up "You should put on some dry clothes before you get sick," 

"Yeah," She said heading upstairs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Bonnie and Damon were in the Living room for movies once again. This time they started with The Bodyguard. Chosen by Bonnie despite, Damon's complaints due to the number of times they've watched that movie.

"Really," Damon said when Bonnie put her feet in his lap.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Who told you to use me as a footrest?" He deadpanned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and used her toes to dig into his side and he squirms.

"Oh my god," She said with a smile.

"What?" He asked 

"No," She said.

"What?" he repeated.

"It's not possible the big bad Damon Salvatore is ticklish," Bonnie

"Pft, No, I'm not,"

Bonnie digs her foot in the same spot and Damon squirms away. "No," Damon said when he saw her devious smile. Bonnie swiftly moved towards Damon and began attacking his sides.

"How'd you know... that's the... one... place... I'm ticklish," He said in between laughs.

"Knew it," She said.

"Time for payback," Damon said fliping Bonnie onto her back. She let out a squeal when he began tickling her." Damon," she laughs.

One of his hands moved underneath her shirt and accidentally applied pressure against her "Wait, ow," She said holding a hand to her stomach.

Damon moves off of her "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said quickly standing up.

He looks at her for a moment. Then hand she still had pressed against her stomach. "Take off your shirt," 

"What? No!" Bonnie refused. The last thing she wanted was for him to see the damage Kai did to her.

"If I wanted to see your goodies I would ask. Now lift up your shirt," He repeated.

"No," She said.

Damon got up from the couch and began walking towards her. Bonnie kept taking steps back until she was trapped between him and a wall. He began to pull at the hem of her shirt. And she swatted his hand away. He narrowed his eyes at her and slowly pulled up the hem of her shirt. Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath as he gazed at the half-healed wounds on her body.

"Did Kai do this?" He asked.

"Damon," She said softly trying her best to move away from him, but he kept her in place.

"Did he?" He asked again.

"Yes," She whispered.

"He hurt you again," He said. She stayed quiet "This should be healed by now. I'll give you my blood,"

"No," Bonnie said pushing his hand away from her and moving away from him.

"What do you mean no?" He said catching her by the wrist and pulling her back towards him.

"No I don't need it," Bonnie stated. She began fighting back tears she didn't know were forming.

"The scaring won't be as bad. So stop arguing, were both too stubborn for that," Damon shot back.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bite it, then held it out towards her. Bonnie was reluctant for a moment but then took his wrist and brought it up to her mouth and drank the blood until the wounds on his wrists closed up. They stared at each other for a moment until Damon lifted her shirt again. He reached with his other hand but Bonnie caught his wrist. He gave her a look saying nothing but 'trust' She let go of his wrist and he ran his hand on the light scaring from the arrow.

"I know one is from the arrow. But the other?" He inquired.

"He stabbed me," She said. "H- he... did a lot of things that... I'm not ready to talk about," Bonnie explained her voice breaking. She began making her way out of the room.

"Bonnie," Damon called.

"Don't," She walked away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Bonnie and Damon went to their respective rooms without a word. Bonnie tossed and turned in her sheets and Damon listened as she tossed and turned in her sheets. About two hours passed and he finally heard her heart rate slow down indicating she was asleep. Yet, the vampire stayed awake. He stayed awake thinking. What if he was able to get Bonnie back quicker? What if he was able to get her back before Kai hurt her? What if he was there to protect her from Kai? What if she never got out of the Prison World at all? All these 'what-ifs' These possible outcomes. Yet they were served the worst.

Bonnie didn't deserve anything she went through in the prison world. And oh how he wished he could take it back. He didn't believe he was worth her sacrifice. He didn't know she cared so much. But he cared too.

Quietly getting out of his bed he ventures to Bonnie's room to check on her. Gently pushing the door in he sees her still tossing and turning in her sleep. Probably a nightmare.

"Stubborn ass," he muttered folding his arms.

"No... no.... no" She started whimpering in her sleep. Then she woke up with a gasp. "The hell are you doing?" She fumes throwing a pillow at Damon which he easily dodged. He chuckled.

"Ugh," Bonnie groans with a roll of her eyes and climbs out the bed. She pushed past Damon and kissed her teeth going to his room.

Damon followed behind her getting on one side of the bed. She angrily pulled the bed sheets from Damon's side to hog them for herself.

"It's not like I get cold," He quipped.

Bonnie turned her back to him.

"No vampire dreams?"

"No, I was fine last night,"

Damon stayed quiet while she drifted to sleep. But soon enough the nightmares started again. She began squirming and talking in her sleep again.

Damon sighed "I'm definitely getting an aneurism for this," he rolled over to his side and pulled Bonnie's body towards him wrapping his arms around her. She quickly began to relax in his arms.

Both oblivious to the fact that the witch been placed on the post-it-note sized list of people Damon Salvatore deeply cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recap somethings up with Bonnie's magic uh oh. With Stefan moving back into the boarding house and the plan to help humanity-less Caroline how much longer can the pair keep Bonnies return a secret? As always thanks for reading stay tuned in for more.
> 
> ~ A


	5. Reunion

"Loyalty. Quite hard to find these days"

She slowly peeled open her eyes and began to wake. However, there was something pressed against her back and she felt a tight embrace. Looking down she saw an arm around her waist. She then propped her head on her right arm and turned her head to the left. As much as she should have minded having his arms wrapped tightly around her she didn't. It was comforting. She felt content. Safe. Loved. She decided to just close her eyes for a few more minutes but that plan was aborted when his eyes popped open.

They stared at each other with questioning glances for a moment until she decided to break the silence.

"Why are you spooning me?" Bonnie asked quietly her voice still adjusting from her sleep.

Damon hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I wasn't spooning you," He replied as he removed his arms from around her and rolled onto his back. "I just didn't want you to fall off the bed with your annoying tossing and turning," he explained.

"Right" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What time is it?" She inquired rolling onto her other side to face Damon.

Damon reached for his phone from his nightstand. "After two," he replied.

"Pm?!" Bonnie asked. He nodded. "I overslept again," she frowned.

"At least it wasn't twenty-four hours this time," Damon offers. Bonnie sighs. "We have a minor problem, " He began. She snapped her head in his direction. "You have to tell everyone your back," Damon said slowly, unsure of her possible reactions.

"Why?" She returned.

"One, because your friends care about you and should know, " Bonnie wore a wary look on her face as he continued. "And two, Stefan is moving back into the boarding house, "

"He won't notice me, the house is really big..." Bonnie began her irrational argument. She knows Damon is probably wondering why she's so hesitant to tell the people she knows and loves of her millionth return from the dead. Truth be told she didn't know either. Some part of her was scared. Scared that once everyone knows it will be official. She's is in the present day. She's once again the resident witch forced to sacrifice everything for the greater good. But no she refuses to lose anything more. She can't sacrifice her happiness again. She can't lose her life again. She won't.

Damon cut her off, "And the plan to get Caroline to turn her emotions back on involves the cell in the basement. So you have until today."

"Today?" she repeated.

"Yes, today. Stefan said he was moving back in today or tomorrow, " Damon explained

She sighed. Hopefully, tomorrow because she wasn't sure if she was ready. "What time?" Bonnie further inquired.

Damon was silent for a moment as if he was listing to something. "Oh he's here, " he said nonchalantly.

"Damon!" Bonnie chastised.

"What?" he shrugged innocently

"When did he get here?" Bonnie said in a whisper.

"I hear him near his room, somewhere," Damon said in a regular tone.

She hushed him, "What am I supposed to do?" Bonnie whispered. Her eyes widened"I'm in your bed for goodness sake,"

"You think, Stefan's gonna think we were trying to make witchy vampy babies," he teased.

"It's. Not. Funny." Bonnie said swatting Damon's shoulder with each word.

"You better think fast I think he's on his way over here now," Damon said. Bonnie stretched out her hand and used her magic to lock his bedroom door. "Yes that doesn't make things any more suspicious," Damon stated.

She glares at him and burrows herself under the bedsheets.

"You know I was kidding about the brothel," Stefan calls from outside the door.

"Brothel?" Bonnie whispered in confusion. Damon turned to look at Bonnie who was wrapped up in a cocoon of sheets.

"Really your gonna hide under the blankets-ow" Bonnie gave him a kick.

"...but I'm not so sure now, " Stefan continued. "Unlock your door, " Stefan said after attempting to move the doorknob.

"Tell him to go away, " Bonnie mouths to Damon.

He nods. "I'm busy, " Damon called out.

Then they heard the sound of a key and a click. "You still keep your key on the doorframe, " Stefan said entering the room unimpressed.

"What do you want?" Damon replied unamused.

"Well, I would just want to know why I found my blow dryer, and this, " he added holding up a black and pink patterned hairbrush. "In the bathroom across from yours,"

Damon narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth to speak but thought against it.

Stefan tossed the brush to Damon. He glanced over to see a lump that looked like a person under the sheets. He rolled his eyes and began "We have to go find Caroline. Elena said she left someone for dead,"

Damon began tugging at the sheets but Bonnie had an iron grip on them. "Where was the last place she saw vampire barbie?" He asked Stefan. "Give me the blanket," He directed at a resilient Bonnie.

"Elena's trailing Caroline at Whittmore right now... what are you doing?" Stefan asked watching his brother wrestling with the sheets.

"Playing chess. What does it look like?" He replied. "I'm stronger than you," He said to Bonnie pulling the sheets towards him.

Bonnie gave him a mini aneurysm to which he quickly let go of the sheets and Bonnie rolled off the side of the bed. She let out an ow when she hit the floor.

"You ok?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna light your ass on fire one of these days," Bonnie said standing up and removing the twisted sheets from herself.

Stefan was dumbfounded upon seeing her. His eyes widened and he was speechless.

"Hey Stefan," Bonnie says casually.

"Your back!" Stefan said when he finally found words.

"Yep, " Bonnie said with a smile.

Stefan walked towards Bonnie to pull her into a hug. She hesitated for a moment before she embraced him.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you right now," Stefan said.

"Well, here I am," Bonnie chuckled.

"When did you get back?" He asked

"Oh... yesterday," She quickly lied. "Late at night. Here was the closest and Damon just gave me some of Elena's old clothes and let me stay the night. I wanted to tell everyone in the morning." She hopes that lie covered any questions he could have.

"Great," Stefan said. "But why were you in his bed?" Not off the hook yet.

"Why else would we be in the same bed?" Damon said with a smirk. Stefan loo.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "We were talking and I fell asleep in here by accident," She explained. "I would never voluntarily sleep in that bed," she added giving Damon the side-eye. He scoffed.

"Oh, well I'm glad to have you back," Stefan said sincerely. He turned to Damon "We have to meet Elena in an hour. I'm gonna pick up some supplies from Rick. Later,"

Once he was out of the room Bonnie picked up a pillow and smacked Damon in the face.

"What was that for!?" Damon exclaimed.

"You could have told me yesterday," She said making her way towards the door with a glare.  
\------------------------------------------------———

"So you refuse to tell me the plan?" Bonnie asked.

"That is correct, " Damon replied. She sighed and crossed her arms.

The pair left the boarding house about half an hour after Stefan's departure. They went to the dorms for Bonnie to drop off her bags first. Being that she won't be able to stay in the Boarding House any longer without questions.

They were now on their way to a Cafe called Martha's where Elena last spotted Caroline entering. Once at the cafe. Damon parked near Stefan's car at the back of the Cafe where delivers used. Which was mostly it of the site aside from the ally large enough for a delivery truck to pass through that faced the street.

"I'll be back, " Damon said opening the car door.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked

He paused, "I told you not to come but you wanted to tag along, " He got out of the car.

"What if you guys need help?" Bonnie offered.

"It's three against one, we'll be fine, "He closed the car door and started walking towards Stefan. 

Bonnie quickly climbed out of the car. "She's unpredictable." She added.

He continued walking and Bonnie reluctantly got back in the car.

Stefan gave Damon three vervain syringes courtesy of Alaric. Then, gave a quick rundown of whats happened. So far Elena managed to corner Caroline in the Cafe so they were currently waiting her out.

CRASH sounded from in the restaurant and screams filled the air.

"I'll go in through the front. Make sure she doesn't escape through the back, " Damon told Stefan taking off.

At the front of the little Cafe, there were customers quickly exiting the glass door.  
Once inside he scanned the area. He walked to the far end that housed the displayed baked goods and cash register.

Looking over the counter he saw two people he believed were employees. One had blood running down their face and arm the other one murmuring something. She pointed to the right which was a swing door.

Damon quickly went through to see Caroline choking Elena against a wall.

"...told you. Leave. Me. Alone." Caroline said through gritted teeth. She then tossed her into a rack of baking goods.

Caroline turned in his direction "Come to save your precious Elena?" She said with a wicked smile. Bloodstained her teeth and the front of her once powder blue blouse.

"Listen Blondie. I'm not in the mood for games so we can do this the easy w-" He was cut off when Caroline threw a broken wooden spoon his way

He quickly dodged it "Hard way it is," He reached a syringe of vervain out of his pocket and passed a second one to Elena.

Damon rushed at Caroline's but missed her neck by an inch losing hold of the vervain. Elena managed to get one into her leg but Caroline quickly ripped it out and stabbed it into Elena's side abdomen realizing a small fraction of the vervain. Elena let out a yelp and stagged back temporarily distracting Damon. This allowed Caroline to break a piece of wood from a nearby table and stab it straight through the center of his gut. 

Caroline was now free to escape so speed to the back door. However, Elena was able to grab Caroline once on the wheelchair ramp at the back of the restaurant. They wrestled for a moment on the ramp until Caroline snapped Elena's neck and she dropped to the ground. She let out a sigh of release.

Weirdly she felt a stabbing pain in her neck. Damon managed to get the needle in but she quickly pulled it out before any vervain entered her system and threw it.

Stefan quickly speeding around the corner was hit with the same syringe in his shoulder. He quickly ripped it out and speed over to Caroline.

Damon managed to pin her against the wall until Stefan was close enough and managed to get half a syringe into her arm. She pretended to go limp for a moment before she elbowed Stefan and pushed the rest of the vervain into Damon. Caroline made it halfway from the Cafe when she froze.

"Arghhhh" she screamed clutching her head and dropping to her knees.

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks of confusion.

"Vervain her already, " Bonnie stressed. Her arms were stretched our giving her blonde friend a powerful aneurysm.

Stefan tossed Damon one of the vervain needles and he inserted the entire syringe into her neck. Caroline dropped to the ground.

Stefan walked over and inserted the last syringe just to be safe then picked her up.

"I told you to wait in the car, " Damon told Bonnie.

"And I wanted to help, " She shot back.

"We had everything handled, " He shouted.

"It didn't look like it, " She yelled.

"Well, we did. There was no need for any witchy woo, " He exclaimed "Let's not forget that little incident with the rain, " he said his lowering his voice.

"That was nothing," She mumbled.

"Can you stop your bickering for one minute, " Stefan called from his place putting Caroline in his car?"Go get Elena. We got to get to the boarding house before Caroline wakes up, " He said.

Bonnie began making her way to Stefan's car.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"I'm riding with Stefan," She said. Damon made a face. "In case she wakes up," she adds.

Stefan pulls off begins on his way. Damon grabs Elena and placed her in the passenger seat of her car. He tried to get to the boarding house as quickly as he could. You couldn't blame the guy. Who would want to be in a confined space with their ex who only happens to remember how much they hate you?

"Uhg," Elena groaned as she woke up. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"You alright?" Damon asked.

"Mhmm" she nodded "So what happened?"

"Blondie's vervained and in Stefan's car, "Damon gave a short explanation.

"Oh," She said.

There was a beat.

"You need gas, " Elena said indicating to his dashboard. The indicator was dangerously nearing 'E'.

"I'll manage," He replied.

"Damon..." She began.

"We should play the quiet game," He suggested with fake enthusiasm.

Elena let out a breath. "I think this is the perfect time for us to talk,"

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "That's gonna be a one-sided conversation, cause I don't," Damon replied. He'd rather be anywhere but there, at that moment.

"I might not remember our relationship but it doesn't mean we can't be friends," She offers.

"I rather not," He says dryly.

"But-" Elena began but was quickly cut off by Damon.

"Why the sudden interest in being cordial? Last I checked you wanted nothing to do with me," He states. When Damon first returned he was ecstatic to finally be with Elena. Upon hearing she erased her memories it hit him really hard. He never thought in a million years Elena could be so selfish as to erase her memories.

"I've been having this nagging feeling like somethings missing. I think maybe it has something to do with you," She explains

"Nope sounds like a you problem," He said with a point.

"So what, because I no longer love you your gonna hate me forever?" Elena snapped back.

She was caught off guard when he slammed down on the breaks, slightly launching her forward in her seat. "I don't hate you, Elena. I can't hate you. My entire heart and being were at one point solely dedicated to you. I constantly remained loyal to you. I thought we would spend an eternity together. But I was wrong,"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," She said tucking her arms.

"Well, I'm not, " He pressed the gas and they continued on their way. Yeah, he said it like he was sure but there was still a part of him wishing for a life with Elena. He couldn't fathom how she can just up and choose to forget all the beautiful memories they had with one another. He remembered everything from the first kisses to the first "I love you's" How could he forget? He ruined his already rocky relationship with his brother.

His thoughts were cuts short when his phone rang. Reaching his right hand down to fish it out of his pocket he put it on speaker.

"Yeah?" he announced.

"Crash... We have a... No stop!... Problem!" Damon could barely make out Stefan's voice.

"What?" he asked curiously as to why things are so hectic on the other end of the line.

"Just get here she-" static then dial tone.  
\----------------------------------------------------—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing that morning scene so I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I have no clue how I'm gonna have Caroline get her humanity back so... You guys are just as clueless as me. But I'm probably gonna try to figure it out by the next two chapters cause that's when the real plot begins. Anyways thanks for reading remember to comment and tell me your thoughts. Till next time.


End file.
